This invention relates to a brassiere for supporting breasts of a woman. Breasts of young women tend to be protuberant whereas breasts of older women tend to be pendulous. Protuberant breasts are supported by fibrous tissue strands known as ligaments of Astley Cooper. When the ligaments of Astley Cooper become overstretched or atrophic, the breasts droop. The breast tissue itself does not have muscular support, the ligaments of Astley Cooper connect deep fascia at the base of the breast with overlying skin. It is the function of a brassiere to provide support for the breast tissue (acting in concert with the ligaments of Astley Cooper).
Many women want to appear freer in their movements and to give a braless impression, yet they need some support. Support is needed particularly when the woman dances or participates in athletic events or the like. One approach to a braless impression by the prior art has been merely to make thinner and smaller conventional brassieres, but this approach does not yield desired freedom of movement for the wearer. Halter brassiere designs also have been employed, but halters require a sling over the nape of the wearer's neck and they generally provide more concealment than support.